


Iɳ Hιʂ Aɾɱʂ

by WonpilsPiano



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Ep 14, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Gentle Top, Hand Jobs, M/M, RamKing confession, RamKing kiss, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano
Summary: We all know what happens in tents at camp.... let's delve into that, using My Engineer TS as our playground of choice, shall we?
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 277





	1. σиℓу уσυ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! So I've been posting on AO3 for a few months now and I'd like to thank my readers; those who support my work by simply reading and/or leaving kudos... also those who take their time to leave me comments on what they think. It always means a lot to me. I always make sure to reply to everyone who comments and I welcome all criticisms as well as any of your thoughts so we can have an open conversation. It helps me improve on my skill for future projects so that I can continue to bring out quality work that you all can enjoy☺☺. Thank you so much!🖤

“Come, let’s go to bed.” Ram stood up and took King’s arm in his to try and hoist him up.

He was surprised by the amount King had drank just now –practically half the bottle! This was his first time seeing King acting like this.

He had grown acclimatized to the cheerful, pestering guy who was deathly afraid of dogs and infinitely in love with plants. This new side of King was worrying him. Ram had been doing everything right so far. He had taken good care of King after his injury to repay him for his kindness that time he had needed a shoulder to cry on.

At the very least, he considered King to be his close friend.

Perhaps he had missed something significant. And it must have had something to do with last night in the tent. Did he maybe take things too far by hugging King to keep him warm? That was when King had started seeming different and withdrawn. However, he didn't want to insert too much self-importance to a matter that may not have been about him.

For now, he just had to get King in the warmth of the tent and look after him until he sobered up.

Words were never his strong suit. He'd much rather use his actions to show that he cared. Once King was feeling up to talking, he would try to get as much information as he could so that he could think up an appropriate cause of action.

“Get the fuck off me!” drunk and slurring his words, King spat venomously and shoved Ram out of his way.

But he was still unsteady in his stance and when he tried to walk, he went down like a sack of potatoes right in front of Ram’s eyes.

Ram tensed his jaw. Everyone else had already gone back to their tents after the game and they were the only two still outside. King was on the ground and refusing adamantly any attempts by Ram to go near him as if Ram was the most repulsive thing he had ever encountered.

When he saw without a doubt that King would never get himself off that ground by his own effort, Ram had no choice but to bite back the bitterness he felt.

It actually hurt him that King was acting this way. It felt personal and all he could think about was what he had done to warrant such hostility from the guy. Whatever the reason was, he knew King had good reason to be the way he was. As long as Ram had known him, he was quite possibly the friendliest person he had ever met. King had a way to turn Ram’s whole mood around. His manner of speaking and how he seemed to pay extra attention to what Ram’s mood was and somehow finding the right words to match or improve it all.

He used to find it annoying at first. Some new guy had just all of a sudden started following him around like some stalker making him uncomfortable. Then, he had found him amusing. Every time King went near a dog and practically peed his pants out of terror was always nothing short of adorable, if not comical. Eventually, with the time they spent around each other getting longer and longer, he had found him to be one of the best people he ever had the pleasure of meeting.

King was adorable in more ways than one. A grown man with such a captivating, almost child-like personality was always nice to see. It took a special set of skills to be able to have a conversation with Ram and yet, whenever they were together, their conversations somehow managed to go on unhinged even though one of them spoke 80% of the words.

But tonight was like meeting a whole new person. All day, King had been avoiding him like the plague. He went an extra step to push Ram away and Ram was getting worried.

Turning a deaf ear to King’s cries of disapproval, Ram put his arms strongly around King’s waist and hauled him back into the tent. He would have to deal with it later if King didn't appreciate it but, for now, it was time to get his drunk body out of the mosquito-ridden exterior.

Once inside the tent, King started up again –kicking and shouting without seeming to have signs of calming down.

The eyes he used to glare at Ram with seemed so hostile that Ram wondered whether it would be a better idea to pack up and go sleep somewhere else at least for tonight. But he knew there were no vacancies elsewhere unless he was willing to endure the cold outside for the rest of the night.

“Why the fuck do you keep bothering me? What do you want?!” King started, “I told you to stay away from me, was that so hard or are you stupid?”

Ram's gut clenched with bitterness, “Why are you doing this?”

“Why am I doing this? You can ask yourself that!”

If this went on, it would no doubt attract attention. It wasn't as if these tents provided any kind of privacy in the first place and with all this noise, they might as well have invited everyone else to come and witness the clamor.

Ram stood at a disadvantage. It was becoming obvious that King’s issue was with him and he couldn't begin to figure out why that was.

“Stop doing this to me!” King shoved him again, managing to knock Ram off his knees and into the ground.

Getting up and straightening himself, Ram genuinely asked, “What did I do? At least tell me that so I can know what I’m apologizing for.”

With drooping shoulders, King released a frustrated huff, his face now stained with tears that had started streaking down his cheeks. He looked so grief-stricken that Ram's heart trembled with worry and confusion knowing that, for a reason not yet stated, he was the cause of it.

King ran his fingers though his hair and pushed it back away from his face. He was still crying and Ram simply sat there across from him and watched.

“You are the meanest person I've ever met!” his accusatory tone made the words he had just said sound like the truest statement ever uttered, “you only care about yourself!”

“P’King—”

“We spend every day together, we eat together… we’ve slept together but you won’t say anything. You act like it’s all normal. You act like you're just my friend. You know what? I'm sick of it!”

“We are friends!”

“No, we’re not! That’s not what this is and you know it. Only, instead of doing something about it, you keep ignoring it. I can’t suffer like this, you’re hurting me!”

Putting two and two together, Ram stopped. Was King saying what he thought he was saying? What were these words he was hearing for the fist time all of a sudden? Oh no, he’d been caught. He’d thought he was being careful so far.

“See? You can’t even say anything now because you know I’m right. You've had your fun with me to this point so please leave me alone. Let me drink and try to forget your cruelty! I can’t play your game anymore.”

“P’King, I'm not playing any games. You have misunderstood me.”

It was news to Ram that King had been feeling like this this entire time. He had thought it was just him. After all, it wasn't everyday that he felt the things he felt for someone who was supposed to be his friend. Out of all his male friends, only King did such things to his heart which he couldn't explain.

He had thought it inappropriate to even entertain such thoughts. King was his senior and friend. It would be wrong for him to have feelings for him. It was his first time ever feeling like this.

He didn't know when it had started. He just woke up one day and everything suddenly felt different. The colors had changed, the air had felt sweeter in his lungs and a smile had been permanently painted on his face.

His longing to see King since then had intensified. All the time, he wished to hear the words “Ai’Ning!” being shouted from a distance as his aberrant senior approached. 

It was probably the most difficult task keeping that secret from King. He had to work harder to maintain a cool, unbothered face every time his heart jumped or when he wanted to look into those eyes and just smile endlessly for the sole reason that they belonged to the greatest person he knew and liked.

They had conversed a thousand times but, suddenly, the few words he ever used seemed stuck in his throat more often. He was afraid that he'd speak out of turn if he said too much. 

His confession had been stuck at the tip of his tongue.

“How am I hurting you?” Ram spoke calmly but in a stern manner. His heart had already picked up speed and was racing as if on an empty freeway. He could hear it pounding in his ears. King's words had affected him more that he had expected them to, perhaps because those particular words had come unanticipated.

King looked him dead on, “Can’t you see? You hurt me every time you look at me, every time you smile. You hurt me when you take care of me. And when you touch me without thinking about it… you're a bastard because you never see what that does to me. You're so clueless and so mean to me. You're making me so fucking crazy!” he grabbed his own hair in fists and started pulling hard while crouching.

This entire scene was distressing in so many varying degrees.

Quietly, Ram placed his hands on top of King's, prompting King to stop pulling his hair and raise his head. He didn't say anything.

While still trying to piece things together and simultaneously trying to come up with words to express what he needed to express, Ram stared at King's face and saw everything. He saw a man hurting and needing something –someone so tortured in their heart that those emotions had no choice but to write themselves across the face. King had been throwing a temper tantrum all this time because he needed Ram to hurry up and open his eyes but had been forced to push him away because it would be easier since Ram had been too dense to get it.

“Please, listen to me--”

“Why won’t you kiss me?” Right there and then, a whole new wave of panic hit Ram right in the chest, “you made me want you… why can’t you hold me like a man?”

What King didn't know was a fundamental secret Ram had kept buried deep down for so long and that was that Ram was absolutely obsessed with the lips on King. No, it wasn't a passing whim, he ached to taste them.

Often, he found himself staring at them when King was talking. He was convinced they were the most beautifully delicate features he had ever seen on a person. They looked soft and always seemed to call to Ram to a point that Ram saw them in his dreams even when he was wide awake.

King seemed to have sobered up quite a bit over such a short period of time. He got upright on his knees so that his eyes were on the same level as Ram's. His stare was heartbreaking.

“Why?” King whispered.

This entire situation was unreal. It was beyond Ram's wildest dreams but he had to face and accept that it was happening. He was always afraid from the very beginning to do something stupid that would scare King away. He was just fine staying friends because he was willing and ready to take whatever he could get. They had already grown so close that even their other friends had started getting suspicious so he couldn't tell why he had been the only one unable to see what King had been subtly hinting all along.

His thumb brushed King's cheek, wiping away a small tear that was in the process of drying. King's eyes traced Ram's face and settled on the lips. Ram's eyes did the same thing, feeling the beckoning getting stronger by the pulse.

“P’King, I don't know what to do,” that was true. He was so confused.

Taking that step would be like crossing a threshold which could never be uncrossed. He wanted so bad to capture the lips so willfully presented to him but he hesitated.

“You want to know why I haven’t made a move yet? P’, I still act like your friend because I don't know when that changed. I don't know how to act half the time I'm around you because I'm so infatuated with you that I can’t think. I’ve wanted to hug you for so long and to tell you that I want you but I'm a boy. I'm a guy and what I feel for you shouldn't feel so right! I should try and find a girlfriend but nobody comes close to you. I didn't know you felt like this and maybe that was because I was afraid to see it. I want to kiss you… and touch every part of you.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“This.” he caressed King's face and cradled it in his hand. A vein on his neck was so strained it looked like it could burst. The tremors resonating through his body made him tremble as his skin burned with desire, “You are so beautiful, P'King. If I kissed you… I wouldn't be able to stop. I'm afraid I'd lose my mind if I allowed myself to let go and give in to what I truly feel. I can’t hurt you.”

The frustration could have driven King to madness. He didn't understand being treated so delicately but those were also the most romantic words he has ever heard anyone say. He was just about to lose his mind. He moved closer to Ram and took his arm then guided it to his own waist so that Ram was holding the small of King's back.

Their noses touched, followed by their chests then, lastly, their foreheads, “I don't care. That’s all I want.”

Everything moved slowly from then on. Ram reached and kissed King's eyebrow. It was as if he was savoring something sweet and trying to make sure the memory of the feeling would stay with him forever. He kissed King's cheek and the gentleness of it made King fist Ram's shirt in his hands to keep steady. 

King's eyes were closed and only anticipated where Ram would kiss next. His nose was it, then his other cheek. He forgot the very concept of time in a moment like this. There was no rush, there was just Ram's lips finally on him after such an agonizingly difficult and uncertain internal battle. He just wanted to feel –however little or however much.

“What do you call this feeling?” Ram’s rasping voice came over his ears.

“I don't know… I don't know.”

“I feel like there's a pit in my stomach and my chest hurts. You're making me nervous, P'King…” he used his rough thumb to touch King's soft lips. Boys’ lips were never meant to feel like this according to what he had grown up thinking. Their cheeks weren't supposed to be so nice to the touch or their hair so soft.

King darted out his tongue and licked the thumb on his lips with a look on Ram that begged him to go for it. He used his grip on Ram's shirt to pull him in and released a hot breath. Ram's eyes sparkled and danced with uncertainty. His lips descended, coming mere inches from King's. 

At first, it was just a barely there touch. As soon as their lips had touched, all the feelings Ram had been harboring came out and flooded his vision. 

The sweetness of King's mouth was so unreal that it left his mind tangled and his heart slammed against his ribs with a sonic pulse. 

He couldn't hesitate one minute longer. When King started to lower his body to the ground, Ram followed him and as King's head was set to hit the pillow, Ram took him. Wildly out of control and with a blazing passion, his tongue entered King's mouth. Finally it was happening and the taste was better than his wildest imagination.

King's little moans urged Ram on as Ram licked every inch of King's mouth in such a manner that was meant to drive him wild. Ram was keeping his word of not being able to stop kissing those lips. He didn't need to stop to catch a breath because he was breathing in King. The kiss went on and on while King's wanton moans and whimpers intensified. Ram was as if possessed. His hands were busy touching King every which way. He squeezed King's stomach and felt the scorching heat… then his back, things, legs, ass… any part accessible to him, he touched and was rewarded with the world’s most pleasant sounds.

His lips traveled to King's neck and sucked hard, sinking his teeth to the tender and sensitive patch of skin, undoubtedly leaving marks.

There was nothing more powerful either of them had ever experienced that exceeded the power of a kiss –this kiss. 

Ram was not done. He lifted King's shirt and started kissing him all over his chest and stomach.

King's gasps from the surprising way that made him feel made it all better. He would lick this whole body, head to toe, if it meant listening to the effect he was having on King. He was going to mark this man as much as he could. Eagerly, King took Ram's face away from kissing his torso and pulled him back up for more kisses on his lips.

He had never seen Ram like this. The normally shy, quiet guy was growling as if his body had been taken over by something else. In his eyes was a type of fire that turned King's joints into melting butter. He was weak from the intense sensations but still wanted more. Their tongues played with each other making them taste bliss. Their saliva mingled and made the kiss wet and exponentially more intimate and personal.

Outside, the crickets chirped and everyone else slept in their tents while the two took a long moment to learn each other’s tastes and preferences. It was like they only had tonight to let it all go and no other night.

After a long while, panting, exhausted and spent, King lay on top of Ram's chest. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The alcohol in his system had long vanished and replaced with a new feeling that was making him just as dizzy and disoriented. 

He stretched out his arm and hugged Ram closer to himself, snuggling further into the warm body. Their clothes were all wrinkled and messy but they did not care. Ram was rubbing King's back, an action that went on persistently.

“Have you ever done this before?” when their breathing had become steadier, King asked as his head was still on Ram's chest.

Ram hadn't expected such a question. He was almost ashamed to admit to himself that he had never been with a single person all his life up until this moment. He just had never been interested in anyone. Adding on to that, his personality was never the easiest to get accustomed to. He liked his quiet but a lot of people found it weird. They could say he was very handsome and that his withdrawn personality made him mysterious, therefore sexy but many people who got close enough often ended up finding fault to those very qualities. That was why King's determination to get close to him by all means necessary had struck a chord inside Ram.

He never pushed to a point where Ram felt uncomfortable. In a weird way, King's prating was the perfect counter that canceled all other factors out and made them so perfect. It also didn't hurt his chances that he was so good-looking. 

“No, I haven’t.”

That didn't fail to catch King by surprise, “I’m your first kiss?!” 

“My first… everything.”

King, who had now switched to a position whereby he was resting his chin on the back of his hand that was resting on top of Ram's chest, studied Ram's face carefully. Fascinating was the first observation he made, breathtaking being the next.

He kissed Ram's chin from below, deciding not to push any further on the subject. When that wasn't enough, Ram pulled him higher and attacked those sweet lips one more time, “You should have kissed me sooner if this was how well you kiss.”

“You could have done the same thing. Why didn't you?”

King blushed but remained still, staring into Ram's eyes, “I couldn't.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm always pushing you and I didn't wanna misread things so, instead, I chose to try and show you how I felt. I guess I failed and got mad at myself for feeling that way because you were so good at hiding your feelings and I ended up thinking you knew and were just ignoring it until the day it would go away. It’s not fair!”

Rams answer? Another devouring kiss. It seemed he knew to use his mouth better for kissing King than speaking. He didn't completely forget words, though, because he said, “It has to be you and nobody else.”

In a moment, King found himself on top of Ram, resuming the kiss that wouldn't stop making him want the man below him both body and soul. When the kiss finally ended, something in King had grown and multiplied inside him. It was already so hot inside the tent that they were both sweating.

Their lips were already swollen and bruised but nothing could tear them apart. Days? Weeks? Months? Whatever the period was since they had started falling for each other, they were making up for it as best they could because they were addicted to each other.

With King still on top, the crazed look in Ram's eyes never went away as he used both of his hands to cup King's buttocks causing their fronts to grind. He hadn't meant to do it but once he had done it, there was no backing down. There was none for King, too, because, as soon as it happened, it was as though he had been anticipating it.

He only drew in a sharp breath and buried his face in Ram's neck, “Hhhhhh!”

“May I?” Ram requested for permission when his hand reached the waistband of King's shorts. King's could only nod. His body was flipped over and Ram descended on top of him.

King's hands held on to Ram's bulging shoulder blades as he felt the hand disappear beneath his shorts, past his underwear and touching private skin. He bit into Ram's shoulder and visibly stiffened for a moment. This was the most incredible moment of his entire life! He had been touched before but never like this. His little monster was already alert and yearning for the attention so Ram went ahead and provided it.

His large hand encircled the piece of manhood which was so hot to the touch and ripe for pleasure. Air choked him and every hair on his body stood, “Fuck! Ai’Ning…”

The throes of passion encompassed Ram when he heard that unique nickname being uttered by the man whose dick was currently in his hand. He made the first pull, prompting King to buck his waist from the sudden electric current that had registered all over his body.

He brought their foreheads together as he resumed the action in a series, pulling and pumping and making the man at his mercy beg for more with eyebrows twisted into the most bittersweet expression that had Ram internally melting. He loved doing this more than he had thought he would. The expressions King was making alone would have crippled him and rendered his senses useless. But he held on to his sanity and dedicated all his heart, strength and energy into this one action.

He would kiss King's neck and chest from time to time just to increase King's pleasure further. He had slid King's boxers and shorts down to King's knees because they were a hindrance. His own cock throbbed upon sight of King's fair skin and engorged cock but he endured it.

King kicked ceaselessly and scratched Ram's back, all the while the only sound he could produce being, “Hnggggg..”

Ram had every intention to drive King closest to the edge until he saw the face of god, tasted the clouds and burst out in a glow of sunshine…


	2. єχιѕт fσя ℓσνє - αυяσяα

With a spring in his step, King skipped across the campus yard. He was having such an incomprehensibly good day and a brilliant mood that he couldn't stop smiling. He was currently making his way towards the bus stop to head home. As he rounded a corner, a figure emerged, blocking his path.

It was Ram.

His face was as usual, displaying a minimal indication of what was going on in his mind. Upon setting his sights on the taller male, a demure expression overtook King's facial features, "H-Hi!"

Ram stepped closer to him and whispered back, "Hey, going home?" Though seemingly unintended, his voice was dangerous to the one standing in front of him listening to it. This was because it made King remember things he was trying not to at such a time.

It had been mere days since the incident at camp. His attempts to try and feign selective amnesia had proved vain because of the one factor that Ram had refused to let him. There was no use denying it. Although he had been inebriated, the alcohol in his system had been the furthest thing away from his true motivations for doing what he had done and letting what had been done to him occur.

King nodded to answer Ram's question. Their relationship status was still an undetermined one. They were more than friends now, that was for sure, but Ram hadn't really asked King to be his boyfriend and neither had King asked Ram. They were operating under a mutually implied need to be with each other.

"Let's go, then," said Ram, taking King's hand into his so that they could walk together side by side.

"What are you doing!" immediately his hand had been encompassed withing Ram's, King started to protest. Even though Ram had so confidently done the action as if it was the most natural thing in the world, King didn't share that sentiment. It caused a feeling that made his heart flutter.

This was all too new and it felt too awkward the thought of having to walk across the quad with his hand in Ram's. It was because he liked it so much that he was averse to it. The gentle way of Ram affected him.

"I'm holding your hand. Don't you like it?"

"That's not the point," King managed to pull his hand away, "other people will see."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" it seemed that their views on this matter were worlds apart. Whereas Ram saw it as a normal trajectory for their new circumstances, King remained reticent.

Before all this, back when they were still simply friends, King would have probably been open to such things as hand holding and Ram standing so close to him to make him able to feel his body heat. But that time felt like it was a lifetime ago. Certain things he wouldn't have been so painfully aware of about Ram were now all he could see –like the way he smelled, which was sweet yet manly, and the way that dreamcatcher tattooed along his neck projected a tantalizing aura which triggered all sorts of wild thoughts inside King's head.

He saw the worried look in Ram's eyes. The rules of conduct hadn't exactly been laid out clearly and he could tell that that simple rejection was confusing to Ram, "Not that there's anything wrong with it... it's just— it's a little weird, don't you think?"

"Oh," Ram exclaimed simply as his face dropped. This was the challenging part of it all; Ram's taciturn tendencies. Just a couple of days ago, he had had his hand wrapped around King's manhood and his tongue inside King's mouth but when it all came down to the simple things, he was still not employing too many words in his speech.

King understood it. He was used to it by now. He felt bad about being unable to publicly profess what he truly wanted the same way Ram could. It seemed their strong points were polar opposites. When Ram was more sure of himself expressing his intentions through action rather than words, King was feeling shy in the show department and excelling in the tell.

It was King's ability to understand him that made Ram fall harder just as it was Ram's way of looking at him that all but scared King out of his wits.

To make up for that dejected look he had caused to manifest on Ram's face, King thought of an idea. He pulled Ram along to an area behind the pier of an archway before Ram could register what was happening. There were hardly any people around and those that were had no view of this particular spot.

King's face was in high color as he shyly lifted his mouth and gave a very brief kiss to Ram's lips, "there!" It was more of a feathery peck, really, meant to pacify Ram's wounded spirit. However, what it really managed to achieve was leave Ram's brain muddled because King was blushing while at the same time looking so proud of himself.

Without thinking, Ram found his body moving forward. He forgot about his surroundings, resolutely intent on pushing King against the concrete for a harder kiss but King pushed him back before he could. It would be reckless to get caught up in their desires in such an open place, especially within the school where they both attended.

The air between them was already charged to dangerous levels. A harmless kiss was building up to much more than it had been intended for.

"Sorry," Ram quickly apologized for his indiscretion.

King, feeling more or less the same things Ram was presumably feeling, placed a finger over Ram's lips to shush him. It was obvious his demeanor had changed from playful to desperate for more and was trying hard to keep himself from acting on that prevalent impulse spreading fast through his chest, "Don't be... come with me..."

"Where?"

"My condo. Let's go!"

From there, absolutely no objection existed. They quickly grabbed Ram's bike, which Ram steered hastily the entire way. With King's hands around Ram's waist for support and warmth, the entire journey was spent in silence, both boys' minds traveling somewhere on a cloud.

They got upstairs to King's condo and King unlocked the door.

Once inside the foyer lined with various fauna as to the owner's liking, the silence did not cease. King leaned against the shut door and Ram faced him from further in. There was a short distance between them, but still long enough to allow them to take a moment and take each other's forms in.

King clawed awkwardly against the wood of the door. All the confidence he had previously possessed had now vanished, perhaps from the wind that had hit his face all the way during the bike ride here.

The last time he had been this sexually imbued had been inside a tent at a time when he'd been drunk and desperate to confess his deepest desires. Here and now, he was sober as could be, which somehow intensified the situation.

He melted in Ram's gaze. Why had he suggested they come home? Well, that was because, in a moment of deep desire, he had very much wanted to explore how far they could go together. Because everything in him had ached to be away from the rest of the world so that they could revisit those emotions from inside that tent. Pure yearning that set his heart ablaze was all he'd been dreaming of ever since. It was already out in the open how they felt. All that was left was for them to close the distance between them so that they could feel that physical touch that was akin to a kiss from the sun.

He studied Ram's face, his eyes traveling down to that broad chest and wide shoulders. Ram was a man blessed with a special kind of splendor which King could not deny, especially after having spent a night with his head on that homely chest. He loved everything about that handsome face and Ram's mild manner. His eyes settled on Ram's fingers which hang at his sides, remembering the moment they had explored his bare crotch as if they had left behind an imprint.

He took a step forward, and then a couple more. Ram dropped his backpack haphazardly on the floor and came forth to meet him midway. They didn't touch. Not yet. The air was thick with an unknown overtone that begged to be dug into.

With a quickening heartbeat, Ram took both of King's hands in his and then, with a gentle tone, he began, "I have never known anyone quite like you, P'King." he clenched his jaw, the strained muscles as a result of that action displaying on the sides of his face, "It's unbelievable that I'm standing here with you like this. It feels like a dream."

"I know. I can't believe it either."

"Tell me why you wanted us to come here..."

King closed his eyes and inhaled the potent scent which Ram exuded. He very calmly rested his forehead on Ram's shoulder. The whirlwind of emotions was taking a toll on his overworked heart. It was different from when he had been drunk. Then, he had had the backing of copious amounts of alcohol to help him handle whatever he allowed himself to feel that night. He didn't have that now, which meant that he was in a different space than he had been then, "I don't want anything. Just staying like this is enough. This is what I want." he did truly believe that it was more than enough. He was with his angel, after all.

"P'King."

"Yes?"

"Be my boyfriend."

King pulled back, "what?"

A violet orchid flower which King hadn't noticed him pluck from the potted plant hanging from the wall appeared in Ram's hand after they separated. Gently, Ram pushed King's hair back behind his ear then attached the flower the same way King had done to him previously that day in the shed, "you once did this to me. That was the you made me almost spill all my guts to you to let you know how I truly felt. You don't know this but it's never been easy for me being with other people. With you, it's different. You're exciting for me in a way you may never understand. I want a chance to be that person who exhilarates you so much that you can't wait to see again when we're apart. Please let us be boyfriends."

The flower somewhat tickled his ear but King didn't care. It felt nice. Boyfriends, huh! The word admittedly did have a nice ring to it. There was no method for resisting the feeling he got hearing those words flow out of Ram's lips. He had a million reasons to say yes and absolutely none to refuse.

"I know, it feels too soon to be having this kind of talk but we have waited long enough. I don't wanna go another day."

King simpered. He was blushing so hard like a bride on her special day. He pulled Ram close by the neck and brought their face close, "If I say yes, will you give me what I want?"

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop teasing me and finally kiss me. We haven't done it since that day."

In that instant, Ram exerted all his strength to lift King up. King instinctively wrapped his legs around Ram for support before he was pushed up against the wall and his lips taken by Ram's. This being the first time he was finding himself in such a position, the thrill he felt was insurmountable. Ram's strength turned him on as did the tongue swiping inside his mouth.

This felt way better than it had been when he had been drunk. All his mental and emotional faculties were present and accounted for and, because of this situation, overwhelmed. He was so high up in the air, trusting that Ram was there holding him strongly and that nothing bad would happen because how could it? All was right and perfect with his world.

"Yes, I'll be yours," still hoisted up on the wall, King murmured.

Ram didn't need any more words spoken because his passion immediately flowed out of him like a light liquid. He didn't just kiss King, he familiarized himself with him and the many sounds King made when kissed so amorously. King's sultry charms were far beyond Ram's understanding. However, Ram did not aim to understand them. He simply allowed himself to be washed in it.

×××××××××××××××××××××××

Once all the intensity had gone down, King made them dinner, a simple noodle soup dish. They sat down on opposite sides of the table to eat.

The mood in the room was heavy but not tense or awkward.

"You're a really good cook," Ram earnestly complimented him.

"Thanks, my grandma teaches me a lot of things about cooking."

"Speaking of your grandma, how is she since you went to visit her?" Ram had neglected to ask about King's subsequent visit to his grandmother's place the next morning after they had had their emotional moment.

"She's going strong and healthy. Although she was rather irritated with me this time."

"Why?"

King dropped his cutlery quietly in the bowl and rested his elbows on the table, "I—," he blushed, "I wouldn't leave my room. And when I did, I was spacing out all the time."

"Spacing out? Why?"

Picking up his spoon again, King resumed sipping his soup hurriedly while he averted his gaze.

"What is it?"

King was beginning to regret having brought this up. He was too shy to give the reason why but Ram was not going to let it go. Fearing no harm, he reluctantly mumbled inaudibly, "Because... I missed you."

"Say that again?"

"I said it was because I was missing you." this time, he looked Ram in the eyes when saying it with such plain obstinacy, "I wanted to return and see you again."

The rest of that meal was spent in bashful reticence. After that, Ram helped King clean up the dishes and tidy up the place. They said little to nothing between them. Ram was quiet because he was still digesting the part where King had said he'd been thinking about him and missing him. He swore his heart would give in if he didn't hold it together.

It was back to old times or at least it felt so. They were eating together and going about activities as usual.

When all was done, King went to the bedroom, leaving Ram behind on the living room couch. He was in there such a while that Ram was going stir-crazy just sitting there waiting, not knowing whether King had any plans of ever returning. He debated going to find him but he was not sure whether it was within his right to go barging into his new boyfriend's bedroom unannounced.

Dismissing it as a bad idea, Ram got up and started to pace to shake off the nerves. He headed to the area where King harbored most of his plants. It was fascinating. He'd never met someone with such a hobby. Sure, he knew people with a plant or two placed strategically in their homes purely for aesthetic purposes but that was not what King had done. This place was essentially a shrine!

It was clear how much this hobby meant to King. Ram could understand it because he felt the same way about his dogs. Perhaps it was their passion for things that delighted their hearts that made them even more compatible with each other.

Looking around, despite this being a hobby for King, he had dedicated his heart completely into it. It was pure beauty –as beautiful as the man who tended them. Every plant he touched, every leaf and every flower, he felt the gentle soul of the one he loved.

He was lost in his reverie when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The message he unlocked read: shower?

Before he'd had a chance to react to the first, a second one followed it: Care to join me? I'm waiting ;-).

His fingers became weak in that instant causing his phone to fall to the floor. A minute later, when he had recovered from the initial shock, he picked it back up and read it a few more times to make certain that he wasn't hallucinating.

Slowly, he made his way in the direction. His steps were short and careful. Halfway there, he stopped to read again. The door to the bedroom was slightly ajar. With trembling hands, he pushed it open and entered. The bedroom was empty so he concluded that King was most likely in the bathroom.

What was he even doing? It became a challenge telling the difference between reality and fantasy. His curiosity fought the apprehensiveness. He was only a man who had dreamed of wild things happening only for one of them to come knocking at his door. He couldn't stop himself from walking over to the bathroom and, lo and behold, there was King!

Most of his body was concealed in the tub beneath masses of soapy bubbles. Only his head and shoulders remained to be seen. Ram had no idea what to do with himself. Forgetting the fact that this was the strangest situation he had ever found himself in, the wild beauty in his vision prevented him from thinking about anything else.

"Well, are you coming?" King shyly smiled up at Ram.

Ram had not said a word yet. He silently peeled off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. The tub seemed sufficient enough for two people. He approached King and stood by him. King noticed the stiffness in Ram. He himself was not sure about what he was doing. One thing had led to another and he had found himself pouring a hot bath, filling it with soap, getting naked and texting Ram to join him. It was a leap of faith, so to speak, and a rather consequently unnerving one.

He grabbed Ram's hand and pulled him in to sit in front of him. There was no more time or opportunity to act shy anymore. This was happening. He scooted closer to Ram and their legs ended up entangled, "Why do you look scared?" King asked.

"I'm not scared. This is just... unexpected." Ram replied, reaching up to cradle King's face in his hand.

"If you're not scared, then kiss me."

His wish was granted. Ram placed a gentle kiss to his lips while moving even closer to him. They spent their time in the tub wisely, kissing and touching and washing each other's skin with the vanilla coconut-scented bubbles.

King had ended up sitting between Ram's legs with his back leaning into Ram's torso. Ram embraced him while raining sweet and warm breaths into his neck. This was the most romantic and stirring feeling. The intimacy of this entire moment gave Ram a lot of warmth in his heart. King's smooth skin kindled great heat throughout his whole body. He wanted to find words to express everything but when he couldn't find any suitable enough, he just kissed King again.

"It's getting cold." King uttered. They'd been in here for too long. Time had passed by without either of them noticing.

"You're right. Let's dry up and get dressed before we get sick."

And so they did.

"Will you stay the night or do you wanna go home?" King asked when they sat down to watch some television. It was too early to go to bed. Ram had borrowed some of King's clean clothes –some shorts and a simple shirt. They were snug but not too.

Upon hearing the question, his heart trembled. What was the right answer? He was not ready for all this to end. The kisses, the touches, the caresses and snuggles. All of it. He'd give a lot to not have to walk out that door just yet, "It's your decision. Do you want me to stay?"

King's eyes met Ram's. He encircled his arms around Ram's waist and held on tight, "Then you're gonna hug me to sleep tonight."


	3. ѕєνєи ∂ιмєиѕισиѕ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, enjoy some RamKing smut! Yay!
> 
> Leave me your comments and let me know what you think😊

King was staying quiet while his friends went on and on beside him on unimportant matters. He couldn't care now because his whole attention was focused on his phone. Today, he was learning things he had never thought about and never knew he would ever have to.

“Hey, what are you doing on your phone for so long?” he was startled out of his concentration by Bohn, who was suddenly interested in what he was doing.

He was able to lock his phone even as he jumped out of terror. If anybody knew what he was doing, they would never look at him the same way again. His response came when he was sure he'd covered up nicely, “Nothing!” 

“What are you hiding?” Tee joined in when everybody had now turned their attention to King. He already looked guilty from the way his eyes widened and his face changed color.

“I said nothing, guys. Calm down!”

“What don't you want us to see? Texts from your hubby?”

King knew these guys. Once they had latched onto a subject, it would take a lot to turn them off the scent. They were just too nosy and King thanked his lucky stars for the invention of locked screens. Playing defense, he asked with wavering confidence, “how is that any of your business?”

The easiest thing he could do right now was make a break for it before these vultures descended upon him.

They were not done with him, however. Mek tried to grab his phone because he was sitting closest to King but King managed to conceal it out of his reach. He wasn't sure why he was sweating bullets since the phone was already password protected and there was no way they could read his mind to find out what he'd been looking at. Perhaps it was the guilt and shame of it all.

“There’s something very dirty on that phone. Isn’t there,” Bohn piled on, “did Ram send you dick pics?” That simple statement caused laughter from everyone present. Normally, King could laugh along to this because he knew they were just jokes but the teasing didn't come to him very lightly today. His mind had been traveling far just a minute ago so he wasn't quick with his wit.

“No – what!?” his voice came out sharply.

“Or maybe you're the one who sent the dick pic!”

“How could I have done that? I've been here with you guys!”

“No, need,” Tee’s eyes looked past King's shoulder to a distance, “We can just ask the source.”

Just then, King felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to find Ram standing behind him. He immediately sprung to his feet and stood beside Ram, hooking his hands around Ram's tightly then started pulling him, “come on, let’s go.”

Ram, seeing the urgency on King's face, asked, “Why? What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Just trust me.”

“Nong Ram, what were you texting King that he’s acting this way?” Another culprit, Boss, spoke up.

“Come on, you can tell us. Was it something… sexy?” it was Tee that completed the question.

“What –“

“– I'm begging you, let’s go now!”

King asserted all his strength to pull Ram along, leaving his friends behind snickering in their success in making King shy enough to flee.

They got a fair distance away before they stopped. Ram still had no idea what was going on, “What’s happening?” he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

King pushed his hair back from his face habitually and panting a little from the running, he responded, “Nothing, never mind. They were just being jerks back there.”

“Tell me.” Ram's tone of voice was flat but decisive. He wanted to know what would cause King to run this fast from his friends all of a sudden.

King developed a tinge of color on his cheeks. He didn't want to say out loud what he had been doing and why. Especially not to Ram here and now. He released a shaky laugh, “It’s really not that important.”

“But I wanna know.” 

There was this stare Ram always gave King which could make King stupid. The eyes seemed to concentrate on nothing but King as if trying to read his mind. With any more intensity, King was convinced that Ram could so easily burrow a hole through his head. Right now, King needed that not be the case because he really didn't now how to explain it. 

How was he supposed to start telling his boyfriend that what had been keeping him awake at night and making him stay on his phone during the day for so long was research. Research on what sex with Ram would be exactly? King had been troubled by that subject for some time now.

They kissed often and touched and held each other close and tight. King had no idea when all that sweetness had stopped being enough. He knew there was something more that boyfriends who loved each other as much as they did engaged in. He hadn't stopped thinking about it although he hadn't yet brought it up to Ram. He was a bit embarrassed thinking that he was the only one thinking about such things. 

Ever since the unplanned handjob inside the tent, they hadn't gone that far again. The closest they'd gotten was the bath they'd taken together once. It was driving King crazy thinking about what they could do. Knowing Ram's gentle nature, perhaps it had already crossed his mind but he was trying to not be assertive about it in fear of sounding too eager.

That left the ball in King's court. He knew what he wanted and he wanted to say it –but not before he knew exactly what that entailed.

He was dating a man now. If it had been a girl, the mechanics would have been so much simpler to understand because he had done it before. Sex with a girl was not the most complicated thing in the world. With Ram, however, it was a whole nother world of information.

He’d scoured through several sources online and, somehow, each article sounded more complicated than the previous one. Things like what went where, who was top and who was bottom… how in the hell an erect penis could fit inside such a small hole –that part, especially, made no sense whatsoever. No matter what he read and how many sources he read about how to make it hurt less, it still freaked him out to no end.

And even if he understood it, the question of who would be doing the topping and who would be penetrated, he was aware that he couldn't make that decision all by himself. That was a conversation to be had. But how to start?

He was a notorious loudmouth but how to start talking about some topics abandoned him.

This might have been the most thinking he had ever done over anything. In all the articles he'd read written by various experienced people, basically testimonials, the most recurring sentiment had been about how great it felt once you’d conquered all the stages. The descriptions on what sex with another man felt like ranged from great to fucking mind-blowing! That right there was why he was determined to try it with Ram. Of course, there were those frightening comments how some accidents occurred; bottoms getting injured in the most horrific ways because the tops were either too eager or inexperienced. Those ones did cause a deep level of panic but he thought about Ram. The man was gentle beyond what was considered usual. If Ram would be the one topping, King had all the faith in the world that he'd be very careful. If it was King doing it, he would also do the same.

As long as it was Ram, there was a workaround to every obstacle –there was no truth greater than that.

Ram was staying over at King's again tonight. They alternated often, King staying over at Ram's occasionally, but Ram inexplicably liked going over to King's condo most of the time. They headed straight there after King stopped by a 7-Eleven® t0 pick up a few things. 

Later that night, Ram and King lay in bed after dinner. King was feeling stiff all of a sudden as if someone had infused his bones with fast-drying concrete. Ram was on his phone for a while as King remained in the same position; perfectly still and not saying a word. When he was done, Ram placed the phone on the nightstand and turned to pull King in for an embrace. Perhaps that action was unforeseen to King because he got startled causing Ram to frown.

Ram managed to draw him closer but King was still rigid. Ram noticed it like he had noticed that King had been uncharacteristically silent, “what’s wrong?”

It was a few moments before King composed himself enough clear his throat and lie, “nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing? You’ve been acting strange ever since this afternoon. Did something happen?” the concern in his voice was apparent. He used the back of his hand to check King's body temperature on his forehead, “are you sick? No, I doesn't seem that way. Is something troubling you?”

There was something troubling King and he was disappointed in himself that he couldn't just come out and say it. What was the worst Ram could do anyway? Say no? Come to think of it, it would be dreadful if Ram ended up saying no. King would understand if Ram was not ready for the next step but that was what he feared most.

Ram's presence so close in the dark was intoxicating without effort. Whether it was Ram's handsome face, his appealing body features that were the peak of sexiness or the way he gave his heart to King so wholly and purely, King wasn't sure which one of those attributes most fueled his desire.

He wanted to rip the clothes off Ram's body and kiss each and every one of those tattoos that transformed the already alluring build into an exquisite canvas. He wanted to put his mouth on parts of Ram's physical form which he had not explored yet –about which he had only dreamed.

The wheels and cogs in his mind turned, inadvertently controlling his body as he moved, not of his own accord, and planted his lips on Ram's. Something else was controlling his body and it wasn't 100% his brain.

Ram didn't stop him or question it when King climbed and settled on top of his body, straddling his waist as he continued to kiss Ram. His lips were sweet and his desire palpable in such an unmistakable manner that all Ram was capable of doing was accept the invitation of passion and run his thick fingers through King's thick hair to secure that head in place.

They exchanged saliva and treacly moans for a long time. At one point, King was underneath Ram's larger frame, getting pinned into the mattress with a weight that more than delighted him, then they would switch and King would get back on top. There were ‘I love you’ kisses but this one was not it. It loudly screamed ‘I want you’! King was aware that that was what he was trying to communicate since words had failed him but he was not sure where Ram's head was at. By the looks of it, he seemed like he was getting the message loud and clear because he was cupping and squeezing King's ass, pinching skin and growling from the sensations.

Just as things were raising to high temperatures, Ram halted. His piercing eyes held an alarming look. He slowly pushed King off his body and sat up with a start.

“What is it?” not finding it fun being taken down from the high he had been on, King asked. He hadn't wanted to stop. His message was being communicated, or so he had thought. Had he done something wrong?

“We should try to sleep. We have school tomorrow.” 

King would have believed Ram's reason but not when Ram wouldn't look in King's direction as he said it.

“No, that's not the reason,” the voice King had previously lost came back to him, “you’re avoiding this.” When Ram said nothing in effect to what King was saying, King continued, “why?”

Ram looked and felt conflicted. He finally was able to say something, “you’re not ready for this.”

“For what? Sex?” bluntly, King asked.

That word, however, surprised Ram. Well, not the word in itself, essentially, but the way King said it. It may have come with a question but there was no question in King's voice. That was what they were talking about and he wasn't about to let the opportunity to address it pass him by.

Ram's face was all kinds of confused. Was this the right move? Was it the right time? He'd never know until he tried. King ignored his erratic heart and started, “I want more… I want us to take the next step. I don't know if you're ready for it but I am. I can wait until you are but I just wanted to put it out there so you could know that we could get going any time you are.” Not the smoothest way of putting things but he was proud of himself that he had at least said it.

If he had arrived at this point a long ways ahead of Ram, it was OK. It didn't have to happen tonight; any time in the future was alright as long as they were both on the same page.

“Is that OK?” it wasn't his intention to ruin the mood but if Ram was going to continue with the silence, King was contemplating burying his face in a pillow and screaming his lungs out.

“Do you know what you're saying?” Ram asked, this time actually looking at King.

“Yes, babe, I know exactly what I'm saying. I've been ready for a long time and don't worry, I'm not going into it blind. I've been doing research and I'm pretty sure I know what goes where and how.”

“Research?”

“Yes. You know… google and stuff. It was a bit complicated at first but I'm pretty sure I've got the hang of it.”

Ram couldn't find the words to use when he heard that. He didn't know what to say. King had been preparing himself for sex with Ram? That was both the sweetest thing he had ever heard and also the most perplexing. How could he even say no? There was nothing he wanted more than to be connected with King in the one remaining way they hadn't done yet. They had each other’s hearts and kisses, each other’s beds and every other way that mattered. What was left was the utmost connection. He wanted to be inside his lover physically.

He took King's hands and looked into his eyes, “are you sure this is what you want? It can be painful the first time.”

“Of course I know that! Which is why I bought lots of lube! See?” King let go and pulled some items from the drawer of his nightstand. When they had gone to the store, King had made Ram wait outside for him, therefore, Ram had no idea what he had bought. There was a large bottle of lube now laying on the covers and three boxes from three different brands of condoms. The look of pride and accomplishment in King's face was almost comical, “I – also bought some other things but I've already used them.”

“What other things?” it was only logical for Ram to ask seeing as King's seemed to have been busy this day.

“Well,” this time, King did blush, “I cleaned myself… and shaved.”

“What!?”

To make this situation as serious as he intended, King went and sat on Ram's lap and hooked his hands around Ram's shoulders, “I’m saying, I've made my decision. I want you to get inside me tonight.” 

Words this dirty had never been spoken to Ram before this day. He could have wasted time being surprised and shocked by this new side of King or he could do the smart thing and accept the honor. He chose the latter. He was enchanted by the body of the man who was on him, willing to do things Ram had only ever thought he’d live his life dreaming about, never to feel.

King wanted Ram to be his in the most meaningful way and only a fool would think twice about it. Given the things Ram felt for King, this was to be added to the top of that list as the one that made him lose his mind the most. 

The first thing Ram did was kiss King until their lips hurt. He took in that tongue and swallowed the lascivious moans, loving the way King grinded against his body with strong want, as if it was the one thing he had lived his life for. Ram went down on his back and brought King along with him.

He heard music that wasn't there and saw stars that were way up in the sky and out of reach and sight. That was the effect of King's kiss. King’s rubbing intensified and so did Ram's reception of it. They were still fully dressed but with their lips together, their hearts felt naked and unguarded, a deep trust present between them that made them know things couldn't get any more perfect than they were right here in this room, in this moment when it was just them and nobody else. Nothing could stop this and nothing could bring their hearts down.

“Take off your clothes,” with quick breaths because his heart was racing for miles, Ram commanded. King did as he was told as Ram also peeled his off in a rush. 

Ram was done faster than King was. He didn't wait for King to finish taking off his underwear because he jumped on that slender body and resumed kissing him again. Ram used his free hand to completely yank off King's boxers while they made out. 

He bit into King's neck and felt King's manhood grow right on his thigh. Naked and unashamed, King raised his legs and rounded them on Ram's waist in a tight hook. It got hotter and hotter. Kings hot skin reflected heat every time Ram exhaled into it.

“Are you sure about this?” Ram asked in between kisses to King's skin.

“Yes!”

Ram unhooked the legs around his waist and spread them apart. He planted a kiss onto each of King's inner thighs and King shivered. He was just laying there and Ram's face was already between his legs. It was surreal but at the same time the greatest thing he had ever experienced. He had mowed all his pubic hair earlier which he hadn't realized would aid in making him feel even more naked and exposed. The air in the room hit his private area with a slight sting but Ram placed his warm hand over it and King nearly sprung off the bed from the sudden sensation.

His erection was right in front of Ram's face and Ram stared at it for a moment, caressing his hand around the root with admiration and gentleness. He gave King no warning when he put the glans in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked. The veins in King's neck immediately tightened and bulged. It was almost unfathomable that Ram currently had King's dick inside his mouth but then the surging electricity assaulting his body could only let him release shrieking moans. 

Ram hadn't yet even taken the whole thing in his mouth and King was already losing his ability to think. He was paying special attention to the head, using his tongue to run around it and tasting his lover’s precum. It was expertly how he did it.

He did not continue to suck for much longer. He took it out of his mouth and started to run his tongue down the length to King's balls and then licked King's taint, at which King jerked his waist off the mattress as if he had been electrocuted. 

Nothing had ever touched that part of him during sex. The foreign feeling of having a tongue there making him feel such pleasure was unexpected and thrilling if not terrifying. Ram was so immersed in the activity that King couldn't help but wonder if this was indeed the textbook behavior for a virgin. Ram didn't do it like it was his first time and King got suspicious.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he had to pose the question.

Hearing it, Ram brought his face back up to King's, “yes, why do you ask?”

“You seem to know you're way around my body too well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you’ve done this before.”

Ram shrugged and flashed a sexy-as-hell smile, “you do your research, I do mine.”

“Why didn't you tell me you were also looking into it?” 

“Because of the way I acquired my information?” Ram answered diffidently, “it didn't cross my mind to google it like you did.”

“What, did you read a book or something?”

“I asked Ting.”

King's eyes immediately became wide and horror-struck, “You did WHAT?!”

Still innocent, Ram simply said, “she’s the only person I know who would know these things well. Even Duen had no idea.”

“Duen knows, too!?” King didn't know whether to stay turned on or to get really freaked out that Ram had been going around discussing their sex life, or lack thereof, to every Tom, Dick and Duen. If Duen knew about this, he wouldn't hesitate to tell Bohn, which meant that information was bound to spill over into his own friend circle. He didn't trust Ting, either, because he had been around that girl a few times and she was one hell of a talker.

“What are you afraid of? They won’t do anything.” Ram tried to reassure him.

“No, you don’t under– “ his protests were immediately halted when Ram snuck his hand and pressed a finger to King's asshole. He didn't insert it, just pressed and ran his finger the length of the crack back and forth.

“I don't wanna talk about this right now, I wanna make you feel good.”

King couldn't say anything to protest that. He was only now realizing how good it felt to be caressed in that area. Ram's eyes looked deep into King's as he continued with the action. King gasped when a strange sensation smote him. Ram made his way from the crack, squeezed King's smooth balls and then started jerking that erect penis.

The torturous pleasure looks King was maintaining on his face edged him on with encouragement. He used his tongue to free the lip King was intent on drawing blood from with how hard he was biting on it, “just relax,” Ram whispered in King's ear.

Ram larded his fingers with the lube and slid to the end of the bed so that he could have a better view of King's ass. King just remained laying on his back with his eyes closed –partially out of embarrassment and partially because he realized that he felt more intense feelings when his concentration was focused below his waist.

The lube was cold and coupling it with the unfamiliarity of this entire experience, King's muscles tensed further.

“God, you have such a beautiful body!” Ram said and immediately proceeded to rain little kisses all over King's inner thighs and over the inguinal region.

King couldn't help the, “Mmmmm..” groan he produced. He had been right, Ram was gentle as fuck! He went at an agonizingly slow speed as if he was trying not to break something on King's body. King both appreciated the sentiment and resented it. Being in this position didn't make him want to back down. The more Ram loved on his body, the more he wanted and craved. The sweet passion was having on him an effect of absolute euphoria where he never wanted to come back from.

It seemed as if Ram was studying this body. He went until he got a positive reaction from King, then he would stick to that and capitalize on it to the fullest. Even as he sucked King's cock, slathering it with his spit and sliding it in and out of his mouth in various motions, he intensified it because he realized King's moans got louder and louder with every new method. King had never known that one mouth could do this many things to a dick. It was just one rod and one mouth, but it was capable of doing godly things to his physical, spiritual and emotional being.

The warmth of Ram's mouth was the kind of heat that was incendiary but not savage.

All this while, Ram's finger only probed lightly at the tight entrance without making a move to enter until the impatience overtook King, “you can get in,” Ram was about to heed but King caught the lube-loaded fingers to stop him, “just… go easy, OK?” as determined as he was, there was still that fear of the unknown present. He wanted Ram inside his body so much but then was afraid how that would make him feel. He had been too excited for this day and didn't want to come out of it disappointed. He would also hate to disappoint Ram. This was their moment to cross the threshold and make it official what they were more to each other.

King retained his grip on the hand that started to go into his hole. He looked past and studied Ram's form that was laying on the lower half of the bed. He saw the way Ram's taught, round ass rose in the air in a perfect curve. He concentrated on that deified sight when the first sting came after the finger breached.

“Aah!” he yelled out in protest and out of discomfort. Ram pulled out immediately after hearing that.

Just because there was enough lube on that ass to put an ice skating rink to shame didn't mean that the pain factor had been eliminated, “No, don't stop. Keep going. I'm OK.” from what King had read, this was normal for first timers to feel. It took a few attempts to completely adjust to the pleasurable sensations.

“Tell me if I'm hurting you,” Ram said as he parted the ring of muscles again and put in his finger.

The second round was much better. Ram didn't put it in too deep, just teased the area around the opening. He then slowly decided to explore further depths. King let go of Ram's hand and put in on Ram's shoulder and squeezed. He felt a strange string of electricity escape the area and touch his heart with a soft sweetness. His eyes went wide with surprise. What was that? “Fuck! Right there!” he had to let Ram know what he was doing right.

“Does it feel good?” King nodded insistently, “where was that… here –?”

“Oh, god, yes!” this time, he brought his entire upper body off the mattress and only supported his weight on his left arm.

Ram smiled up at him as he inserted his entire finger while simultaneously massaging the inner rectal walls of King. The feeling was so good that King unconsciously moved his lower body to meet the small thrusts from Ram. He had never experienced anything like this. It was indescribable. All he knew was that he wanted so much more.

His reactions were too cute in Ram's eyes and his parted lips that were letting out small whimpers made Ram come back up to kiss him. King just spread his legs wider even though Ram already had all the access he needed. He just wanted to be more open and exposed to his guy because that made him feel sexier and more willing for anything Ram wanted to do.

Ram had his tongue wresting with King's while his finger went in deeper and made King unhinged.

The truth, though, was that one finger was not close to enough. King was seeing the measure of Ram's cock and knew that it took more to pave way for that size. He had read that two fingers worked better to separate and loosen the muscles of his sphincter, “add another finger.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Mmhm..” King kissed Ram again to distract himself if there was any pain from the addition. There was –well, more like a pinch but he flinched. Thank fuck for the kiss Ram was giving him.

With two fingers working together inside him as Ram opened him up, King couldn't help but think how strangely amazing all this was. The pleasure level from making love with a man was leaps and bounds from that with a woman. Not only that; he was the one doing the receiving for a change. Ram was letting him be selfish and passive tonight and King had taken the opportunity and run with it.

Ram was slow in the process of opening King up, in multiple occasions managing to send King's eyes rolling to the back of his head. He'd gotten King on his hands and knees so that he could operate more easily.

It was four fingers that finally widened that entrance enough until King couldn't take it anymore. He had already moaned until his throat had gotten sore but he wanted to be filled with something else. Ram read his mind and turned him to lay on his back. They were both so hard and when their dicks made contact, Ram bit the inside of his cheek while King just let his moan free.

“Fuck, the things you're making me feel, babe…”

“I cant help myself. I've wanted you like this for so long. And you're so brave taking it like that.” Ram was truly in awe. He wasn't very confident that he was doing all that great even though he was giving his all. It mustn’t have been easy for King to endure all that and for that reason, his own heart swelled with an overabundance of love.

He loved the person looking up at him with stars in his eyes very much. When King kissed him and whispered, “Please fuck me,” Ram almost chocked on that lump in his throat. He could have cried because he was being entrusted with such a beautiful, delicate-looking body and that he was being granted permission to do things too it he had been longing to do.

His member was already positioned at King's entrance. He decided to put it in three last words before he thrust, “I love you.” He then eased his way in, just as gently as he had used his fingers.

Unexpectedly, there was still a feeling akin to tearing when Ram started going in which King had not anticipated given how long they had taken with the foreplay and the preparation. He dug his nails into Ram’s back and told Ram to keep on going even though his insides screamed at him to take the murderous object forcing its way in. He remembered to breathe though his nose –which did little to solve this problem but still the only “trick” he could remember from his somewhat extensive reading. Ram tried to pull out because the depth of those nails in his back directly translated King's level of pain, “Baby, this won’t work. You’re in too much pain! Let me just use my fingers then we can try this again next time.”

King did not want to hear it. He hooked his legs tighter around Ram's ass to lock him in place, “No! I want it tonight! I’ll be fine, just do it. Please, babe?”

This truly was the bravest thing Ram had ever seen King do. Against his better judgment, he did as King asked. Ram's own dick was in heaven inside that hot place. They locked lips as they let King's adjustment period pass. Then, slowly and carefully, Ram started to move when King gave the go-ahead.

All the anonymous people online that said having a dick inside your ass was the greatest feeling on earth had been right! King couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling when the pain had passed and Ram was thrusting in and out, his biceps tout and the veins on his neck and forehead strained.

Ram had King's cock in his hand, which he jerked off while he traveled inside King on the most glorious journey he had ever undertaken. King was in another whole new dimension. Never once having believed this kind of pleasure was possible, he was never happier being so wrong.

What made all this better was the feelings he harbored for the man inside him. Their love for one another transformed this experience into something else unfathomably wonderful. Ram was hitting parts of him he never knew existed. Nobody had taught him before today that the prostate was a sexual wonder in itself.

As for Ram, he could have lived inside King. He wanted to forget all sense and just plunge in harder, faster and more fiercely. He would have done it, too, save for the part where he still intended for King to be able to sit the next day. Most of what he could do was answer with action King's requests and moan so loudly that he was afraid the neighbors would come knocking.

His balls tightened and his manhood became more and more engorged. Something about King made it impossible to tell why Ram's dick was still growing even as he got ready to release. Meanwhile, King’s breath started coming out in quick succession. His face was twisted to an expression that made him look like he was about to faint, “Oh, fuck! I’m cumming!” Ram's response was to intensify his jerking motions on King's shaft. 

Soon, a warm, white fluid flowed out of King's pecker and onto his stomach. It happened as Ram released his own shouts as he filled up the rubber he was wearing. They were so high and encompassed in this moment that, without pulling out or stopping his thrusts, Ram lay on top of King, not minding the mess of cum on King, and kissed the gorgeous lover so hard that he almost knocked him unconscious.

When he did pull out, King’s whole body was feeling so tender that he couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't stop smiling, however. He had just partaken in a ritualistic-like lovemaking which he would never in his life forget. They lay in their filth, the only step into cleaning up that either of them had taken being when Ram had discarded the condom. Just because King's body felt sore didn't mean his lips could get enough of the deep kiss he continued to share with his sexy man.

Oh, yes, Ram was as skilled as he had expected. Nobody had ever rocked King's world like Ram had and he had no plans of letting such a perfect man go. He closed his eyes and said a silent “thank you” to whichever gods had allowed this to happen.


End file.
